Ai no Jutsu
by Lucrecia84
Summary: [ LeeGaara shounen ai ] Als Lee mit Tenten's Hilfe Sakura's Herz erobern will, verfehlt deren Ai no Jutsu Lee's Angebetete. Stattdessen scheint nun jemand anderes geheime Gefühle zu hegen.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**silliness,OOC (?)

**Pairing: **Hi-mi-tsu ;3

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere und alle Schauplätze gehören Masashi Kishimoto!

Mir gehören lediglich meine erbärmlichen Schreibfähigkeiten XD

-¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯-

-¦- Prolog -¦-

Es war ein ruhiger Abend in Konoha. Die Sonne war bereits hinter den steinernen Gebilden der Hokage untergegangen. Lediglich ein leichter verbliebener Lichtschimmer tauchte das Dorf in einen mystischen Schein. Alles war friedlich. Die Bewohner Konohas ließen den unspektakulären Tag, wie sie es gewohnt waren, ausklingen. Unspektakulär? Nun ja… für /fast/ jeden Bewohner Konohas.

Laut waren schnelle – sehr schnelle - Schritte auf den Fluren der Ninja-Akademie von Konoha zu vernehmen. Wie ein Blitz schoss ein junger Ninja durch die Gänge, riss die Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer auf und verschanzte sich darin.

Außer Atem ließ sich der grüngekleidete Genin an die Tür gelehnt zu Boden rutschen.

/Ich hoffe, ich bin hier vorerst sicher…/ dachte der Junge, während er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar fuhr.

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen man am Besten gar nicht erst aus den Federn gestiegen wäre.

Ein wahr gewordener Alptraum!

Und alles fing damit an, dass Rock Lee einen weiteren Korb von Sakura erhalten hatte.

-¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯-

Es war der Tag gekommen, an dem eine Schauspielgruppe Konoha-Gakure besuchen würde. Es sollte das Stück "Romeo und Julia" aufgeführt werden, was Lee zum Anlass genommen hatte, Sakura zu fragen, ob sie es sich nicht mit ihm zusammen ansehen mochte. Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte diese sein Angebot abgelehnt und wollte sich das Stück stattdessen mit Sasuke (natürlich mit Naruto als Anhängsel) ansehen. Ein weiterer schwerer Schlag für den Taijutsu-Experten. Ein weiteres Übel war, dass er sich vorgenommen hatte, sollte Sakura ihn zurückweisen, 500 Kniebeugen zu machen.

"… 198, 199, 200, 201…"

Lee hatte sich auf seiner üblichen Trainingsstelle im Wald eingefunden und sofort mit seiner Bestrafung angefangen.

"… 202, 203, 204, 205…"

/Wenn ich die 500 Kniebeugen nicht schaffe, muss ich 200 Runden um Konoha lauf-…/

"Lee-kun?"

Vor Schreck verlor Lee die Balance, stolperte und machte vornüber Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Als er wieder aufsah, blickte er direkt in zwei überraschte braune Augen.

"T-Tenten?"

Hastig stand der Taijutsu-Spezialist auf und klopfte sich die Erde von seinem Kampfdress. "Was willst du?" fragte er ohne aufzusehen.

"Ich hab davon gehört," antwortete die dunkelhaarige Genin. "Ich meine das mit dir und Sakura-chan."

Lee erstarrte. Natürlich… es /musste/ ja auch wieder irgendjemand ausplaudern, nicht wahr?

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz zu Tenten um und lächelte sie arglos an.

"Ach das… das macht nichts, Tenten-chan. Hehe… wahrscheinlich war ich einfach zu spät dran und sie hatte schon Sasuke-kun gefragt. Das macht nichts. Wirklich!"

Der Genin versuchte zuversichtlich zu wirken, ließ allerdings seinen Blick sinken und seufzte.

/Aber ich hab schon alles versucht… Blumen, Extratraining, meinen Charme… sogar mein Blowkiss no Jutsu hat versagt… es nützt einfach nichts. Gegen Uchiha komme ich nicht an. Sie hat nur Augen für ihn…/

"Entschuldige aber ich muss noch einige Runden um Konoha laufen, weißt du? Wir sehen uns später!" rief Lee enthusiastisch und lief los ehe Tenten noch Gelegenheit hatte, zu protestieren.

"Eh… ah! Lee-kun! Warte!" wand die junge Genin ein und rannte ihrem Teamkameraden hinterher. /Er weiß doch noch gar nicht, warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin/

Es war schwer, mit Lee mitzuhalten, da er einfach mehr Training und wohl auch Ausdauer hatte.

Von seiner Entschlossenheit einmal abgesehen.

"Ich weiß eine Möglichkeit, wie du Sakura-chan für dich gewinnen kannst!" rief sie als sie etwas zu Lee aufgeschlossen hatte, der abrupt stehen blieb.

Zu dumm, dass Tenten das nicht rechtzeitig realisierte und direkt mit dem Rücken ihres Kameraden kollidierte.

"Itatata…" murmelte sie und rieb sich die angeschlagene Stirn ehe Lee sich schwungvoll umdrehte und sie ruckartig an den Schultern gepackt wurde.

"Was? Wie!" drang die nunmehr fast heisere Stimme Lee's an ihr Ohr. Er war völlig außer sich und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Gab es doch noch Hoffnung?

Tenten lächelte geheimnisvoll.

"Hast du jemals vom »Ai no Jutsu« gehört?"

-¦- Ende Prolog -¦-


	2. Romeo und Julia

**Warnings:**Silliness, sap, OOC (?)

**Pairing:** Lee × Hi-mi-tsu

In diesem Kapitel leichtes einseitiges LeeSaku

**Disclaimer:** Immer noch nich' meins TT

* * *

•×•

_This serene feeling..._

_Tell me, what's the word people use for it?_

_One soundless mid-day,_

_the wind was so cheerful._

_Flower petals sway in the breeze_

_as if they were sleepy._

_Such a warm feeling..._

_Tell me, what's the name that people give to it?_

_(Akino Arai - "Suna no Tsuki")_

¯•×•¯

* * *

**-¦- Kapitel 1 -¦-**

**Romeo und Julia**

Lee stand nur da.

Und starrte.

Und starrte.

Und...

"... A-Ai no Jutsu...?" brachte er letztendlich nach einer ganzen Weile doch noch - wenn auch stammelnd - heraus. Der Ausdruck ihres Teamkameraden brachte Tenten zum Kichern. Schließlich nickte sie. "Ja, Ai no Jutsu, Lee. Eine Art Liebeszauber, wenn du es so sehen willst."

"Ein Liebeszauber?" der Genin schien nicht sonderlich angetan von dieser Idee. "Ich möchte Sakura-san's Herz durch eigene Kraft gewinnen und nicht durch... durch unfaire Mittel!" wand er ein und ballte eine Faust.

Tenten schenkte ihm einen Blick, der deutlich machte, dass sie an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln schien.

"Lee-kun..." setzte sie erneut an, "Überleg doch! Wie lange bist du jetzt schon hinter Sakura-chan her?"

"Anou..." ihr Gegenüber ließ langsam die Faust sinken, schien nachzudenken, "...drei... Jahre?" Lee's Stimme brach, als er diesen Satz beendete. Natürlich eine lange Zeit. Und Sakura war noch immer Sasuke verfallen und es gab keinen Weg, der in ihr Herz führte. Andererseits bringt es nichts, Gefühle erzwingen zu wollen. Er war sich darüber bewusst, dass Gefühle, wie Liebe, von alleine kommen und mit der Zeit wachsen. Etwas Kostbares, das nicht durch einen fiesen Trick - oder ein Jutsu - beeinflusst werden sollte.

Langsam erhob Lee seinen Blick, sah Tenten in die haselnussbraunen Augen. "Tenten..." gab er schließlich zur Antwort, "...das kann ich nicht... mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Es ist... nicht richtig. Außerdem kann ich keine Ninja-Techniken anwenden, das weißt du doch..."

"Ja, das weiß ich, Lee-kun, deswegen möchte /ich/ es auch für dich tun."

Lee blickte auf. "Für mich...? Du würdest...?"

Ein bezauberndes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht seiner Teamkameradin als sie ihm wohlwollend zunickte und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte. "Also, stimmst du zu?" wollte sie wissen.

"Nein."

"Ich wusste, du w-... n-nein? A-aber Lee-kun!"

Hatte er eben tatsächlich /abgelehnt?

"Tenten, versteh doch, es geht einfach nicht."

/Auch wenn ich Sakura-san noch so sehr liebe... es wäre nicht richtig./

"Entschuldige, Tenten, aber ich muss noch ein paar Runden um Konoha laufen!" meinte Lee dann doch lächelnd. "Wir sehen uns morgen beim Theaterstück!"

"L-Lee-kun!" protestierte das Mädchen noch, doch Lee war bereits losgelaufen und zu weit entfernt um sie noch zu hören.

"Lee-kun..." seufzte Tenten. "Ich werde dir trotzdem helfen..."

* * *

Schließlich war der Tag des Theaters gekommen und alles versammelte sich im Zentrum Konohas.

Team 7 hatte sich bereits einige gute Plätze gesichert, nun ja, zumindest ¾ des Teams. "Zu spät!" begrüßten die drei den Jounin, der nach einer ganzen Weile doch noch eintraf und neben den dreien Platz nahm. "Tut mir Leid," meinte Kakashi. "Da war diese alte Frau und..."

Natürlich wieder eine seiner unzähligen Entschuldigungen.

Auch Tenten, Neji, Lee und ihr Sensei hatten sich schon vor einiger Zeit auf den Reihen eingefunden. Neji war eher widerwillig mitgekommen. Oder treffender gesagt, er wurde mitgeschleppt. Doch war er nicht der einzige, der ein ziemlich genervtes Gesicht zog.

Quasi in jedem Team war ein Mietglied zu finden, welches ebenso »begeistert« dreinblickte. Sei es Sasuke, Shino, Neji oder Gaara. Ja, sogar Suna-Gakure's Team war anwesend. Anscheinend musste das Stück wirklich gut sein. Doch nicht nur diese vier trugen düstere Blicke. Eine junge Genin im pinken Dress blickte ebenso düster in Richtung Tribüne. Jedoch blieb ihr Blick nicht dort haften, sondern auf einem jungen Mädchen, das mit ihrem Team hinter dem Suna-Gakure's saß. Sie beobachtete, wie Sakura, wie gewohnt, auf den desinteressierten Uchiha einredete und Stück für Stück näher an diesen heranrückte. Selbstverständlich sehr zum Ärgernis von Naruto. Auch bemerkte Tenten, wie Lee einen leidigen und sehnsüchtigen Blick zu den beiden Genin warf.

Tenten wusste über Lee's Gefühle für Sakura Bescheid und auch, wie sehr es ihm wehtat, dass diese nur an Sasuke denken konnte. Andererseits würde er alles dafür tun, um diese glücklich zu machen, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, auf sie zu verzichten.

/Das ist nicht fair.../ schoss es Tenten durch den Kopf. Sie hatte Lee gern. Nicht nur als Teamkameraden sondern auch als Freund. Sicher, er war manchmal etwas merkwürdig und eigenwillig. Aber gerade das machte ihn auch liebenswert. Lee war eben Lee. Und das war gut so.

Plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch die Reihen als Simson und Gregorio, zwei Bedienstete Capulets, mit Schwertern und Schilden bewaffnet, auf die Bühne traten. "Auf mein Wort, Gregorio," verkündete Simson, "wir wollen nichts in die Tasche stecken."

"Freilich nicht, sonst wären wir Taschenspieler."

Nun war es soweit.

* * *

Das Stück lief nun schon eine ganze Weile und auf den Rängen herrschte eine respektvolle Stille, während sich das Geschehen des Bühnenstücks inzwischen auf den Saal in Capulets Hause verlagert hatte, wo die Musikanten warteten und die Diener herantraten.

Tenten hingegen sah wieder zu Sakura, die inzwischen Schulter an Schulter mit Sasuke saß. /Jetzt oder nie.../ dachte die junge Genin und begann sich zu konzentrieren. /Also wie war das noch mal.../

Romeo hatte sich inzwischen zu seiner Julia begeben: "Entweihet meine Hand verwegen dich, o Heilgenbild, so will ichs lieblich büßen. Zwei Pilger neigen meine Lippen sich, den herben Druck im Kusse zu versüßen."

/Wie kitschig.../

"Nein, Pilger, lege nichts der Hand zuschulden. Für ihren sittsam-andachtvollen Gruß. Der Heilgen Rechte darf Berührung dulden, und Hand in Hand ist frommer Waller Kuss."

/Konzentrieren.../

Tenten begann, einige Fingerzeichen zu formen, hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"Haben nicht Heilge Lippen wie die Waller?"

/Argh, müssen die so ein schnulziges Zeug quasseln? Ganz ruhig Tenten... du tust das für Lee./

"Ja, doch Gebet ist die Bestimmung aller!"

Inzwischen hatte Tenten die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte ihre Gedanken auf das Jutsu. Sie durfte keinen Fehler machen. Eine schnelle Folge von Fingerzeichen folgte.

"Ai..."

"O so vergönne, teure Heilge nun, dass auch die Lippen wie die Hände tun. Voll Inbrunst beten sie zu dir: erhöre, dass Glaube nicht sich in Verzweiflung

kehre!"

"Gai-sensei? Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was Romeo sagt." Meinte Lee leise zu seinem Sensei, der das Schauspiel fasziniert verfolgte. Doch kurz darauf viel sein Blick auf Tenten, die anscheinend gar nicht auf das Stück zu achten schien. Stattdessen formte sie einige Fingerzeichen.

/...Tenten/

Lee's Aufmerksamkeit blieb auf seiner Kameradin haften, auch als Gai versuchte, ihm - obwohl er nicht zuhörte - die Bedeutung der Worte Romeo's zu erklären.

"... no..." murmelte Tenten.

/Sie wird doch nicht.../ Geschockt starrte Lee in die Richtung, in die sich seine Teamkameradin gewandt hatte und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass seine Ahnung sich zu bestätigen schien. Sie zielte auf Sakura, daran bestand keinerlei Zweifel!

"Anou... Tenten-san?" versuchte Lee, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch die Angesprochene zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. "Tenten!"

"Du weißt, ein Heilger pflegt sich nicht zu regen, auch wenn er eine Bitte zugesteht." gab Julia auf der Bühne zum Besten, doch eine Reaktion Tenten's auf Lee's Worte blieb aus.

/Ich hab ihr doch gesagt, sie soll nicht.../

"... Ju-"

"Warte, Tenten!" rief Lee halblaut und hechtete quasi über Gai's Schoß hinweg, um seine Kameradin aufzuhalten. "So reg dich, Holde, nicht..."

Lee landete zwischen Tenten und Neji, der neben ihr saß.

"TSUUUUUUU!"

Erschrocken sprang Tenten auf und riss somit auch ihren grüngekleideten Kameraden zu Boden, der mit selbigem unter lautem Scheppern Kontakt machte.

"...wie Heilge pflegen..."

Doch zum Teil hatte Lee mit seiner Harakiri-Aktion den erwünschten Erfolg erzielt. Das Jutsu verfehlte seine geliebte Sakura-san.

"...derweil mein Mund dir nimmt..."

Doch knapp einen Meter vor ihr wandte sich ein junger Mann mit roten Haaren und dunklen Augenringen zu seinem Team um. Gaara's Blick blieb auf Tenten und Lee haften, der sich soeben wieder erhoben hatte.

/Ohoh... Tenten wird doch nicht etwa.../

Doch das Herz des grüngekleideten Genin setzte einen Schlag aus, als der Suna-Nin ihm einen eiskalten Blick schickte.

/Wenn Blicke töten könnten.../ dachte Lee und war mehr als erleichtert, dass das Jutsu anscheinend völlig fehlgeschlagen war. Es wäre aber auch zu albern gewesen, wenn gerade Gaara...

"...was er erfleht."

"Was glotzt ihr so?" meinte Gaara kalt und eine Last schien von Lee's Schultern zu fallen. Verlegen lächelnd erhob er sich vom Boden und nahm neben Tenten Platz.

"Anou, gar nichts, Gaara-san! Alles bestens!" versuchte er den Suna-Nin zu beruhigen, während die Blicke vieler Ninja auf ihm ruhten. Gaara sagte nichts darauf, tauschte lediglich mit seinen Geschwistern einige Blicke aus und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tribüne zu.

"Es scheint..." flüsterte Tenten Lee zu, der zwischenzeitlich neben ihr saß und dem sie mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite knuffte, "...als hätte mein Jutsu gar nicht gewirkt. Ob ich einen Fehler gemacht habe?"

Der Angesprochene rümpfte daraufhin nur die Nase und schalt Tenten: "Warum wolltest du das überhaupt, Tenten-san? Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass ich das nicht für richtig halte..."

"Ja, ich weiß, aber ich wollte dir einen Gefallen tun und..." ein leises Seufzen. "Naja es hat sich nun wohl ohnehin erledigt, meinst du nicht auch? Ich hab zumindest gelernt, dass man nicht jedes Jutsu auf Anhieb beherrschen kann!"

Der Taijutsu-Experte nickte lächelnd und wusste, dass das Mädchen es ja nur gut gemeint hatte. "Arigatou... Tenten-san." Murmelte er und erhielt ein Lächeln seitens seiner Kameradin ehe beide weiter das Theaterstück verfolgten.

Die Blicke, die ein bestimmter rothaariger Genin zu den beiden warf, blieben gänzlich unbemerkt.

-¦- Kapitel 1 -¦- Ende -¦-


	3. Verfolgungswahn?

**Warnings: **Silliness, sap, OOC (?)

**Pairing:** Lee × Hi-mi-tsu

**Disclaimer: **Hierin zwar mein Besitz aber nicht mein Eigentum ;D

* * *

•×•

_Again a sleepless sigh_

_hides somewhere in the night;_

_like something unwanted,_

_with cold eyes you follow my skin._

_If I try to reveal my perplexity_

_I always betray a contradiction;_

_finished decisions and resolutions are lost, and_

_I hurt my love._

_Without wanting an escape_

_or intending to be set free,_

_my heart is simply obsessed_

_by that averted gaze; so_

_with a hand that trembles with loneliness,_

_it would be better to kill my own heart instead._

_If nothing at all can be done,_

_then I won't regret a single thing._

_("Aigenya; Sad Illusionary Night" - Sho Hayami)_

¯•×•¯

**-¦- Kapitel 2 -¦-**

**Verfolgungswahn?**

* * *

"Nur düstern Frieden bringt uns dieser Morgen; die Sonne scheint, verhüllt vor Weh, zu weilen. Kommt, offenbart mir ferner, was verborgen, ich will dann strafen oder Gnad erteilen, denn nie verdarben Liebende noch so wie diese: Julia und ihr Romeo." 

Der Vorhang fiel und der Saal füllte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden mit tosendem Applaus. Auch Lee und Tenten standen inzwischen auf ihren Plätzen und klatschten Beifall während Gai ein letztes Mal in sein inzwischen durchweichtes Taschentuch schnäuzte. Nach Tenten's missglücktem Liebeszauber verlief das Stück ohne weitere störende Vorkommnisse friedlich und Lee war froh darüber.

Als der Applaus verklungen war und der Saal sich nach und nach geleert hatte, machte auch der grüngekleidete Genin sich auf den Weg nach Hause, nachdem er sich von seinem Sensei und Neji verabschiedet hatte. Letzterer war froh, dass er sich endlich auf den Heimweg machen konnte. Das Stück hatte ihn keineswegs angesprochen. Lee hörte ihn während des ganzen Stückes ständig etwas von "Schicksal" murmeln, bis hin zur Sterbeszene. Doch er hätte schwören können, dass sich sogar in Neji's Gesicht bei ebendieser Szene etwas, was man im Entferntesten als Rührung beschreiben konnte, wiederspiegelte.

Nachdem Tenten in Lee's Nähe wohnte, begleitete sie ihn ein Stück auf dem Heimweg.

In eine ausgiebige Diskussion über das Theaterstück vertieft wanderten die beiden durch die Straßen Konoha's als Tenten plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb und sich mit düsterem Blick über die Schulter sah.

Lee, der wild mit den Händen gestikulierte, als wolle er die Sterbeszene Julias nachspielen, bemerkte im ersten Augenblick gar nicht, dass Tenten an seiner Seite fehlte. Erst nach mehreren Schritten blieb auch er stehen und sah seine Kameradin fragend an.

"Eh? Was ist los Tenten?" fragte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wandte sich ihr vollends zu.

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken - und Lee glaubte schon, sie hätte ihn gar nicht gehört - richtete die Angesprochene ihren Blick wieder auf ihren Kameraden "A-ach nichts..." murmelte sie und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. /Ich habe mich wohl geirrt.../

Lee jedoch ließ sich nicht täuschen. Nicht so leicht und wenn es doch so offensichtlich war, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er mochte den Ausdruck auf Tenten's Gesicht nicht. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung und sie wollte ihm nicht sagen, was es war. Doch wie um seine Gedanken verdrängen zu wollen, schenkte Tenten ihrem Gefährten ein weiteres versicherndes Lächeln.

"Lass uns weitergehen, okay?" meinte sie fröhlich und der Grüngekleidete nickte.

Auch auf dem weiteren Weg entging Lee nicht, wie Tenten sich mehrere Male nervös über die Schulter blickte, in scheinbar leere Gassen starrte oder Shinobi, die ihnen entgegen kamen, skeptisch beäugte. Etwas verunsicherte sie, das war nun mehr als offensichtlich. Weniger erkennbar war der Grund hierfür.

Schließlich war es Lee zuviel. Auch seine Nerven hatten einmal eine Grenze!

Seufzend machte er einen Satz nach vorne und versperrte Tenten den Weg. Diese war noch so sehr damit beschäftigt, eine Katze, welche auf einem Treppenabsatz eines Hauses saß und sich einer Katzenwäsche unterzog, misstrauisch zu beäugen, dass sie fast mit Lee's Brust Bekanntschaft machte. Sie bemerkte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig um noch einen Schritt rückwärts zu gehen.

"Eh... ja?"

"Tenten, was ist mit dir los?" fragte Lee und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. "Du bist jetzt schon so komisch, seit wir das Theater verlassen haben. Was hast du?"

Die Angesprochene sah ihr Gegenüber einen Augenblick lang Nase rümpfend an. Offensichtlich war sie ertappt worden.

Im Sinn ging sie alle Möglichkeiten durch, um sich herauszureden, kam dabei aber auf keinen grünen Zweig. Was sollte sie ihm auch schon erzählen?

Mit einem kurzen Blick nach rechts und links machte Tenten noch einen Schritt auf Lee zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm zu: "Lee... ich

glaube, wir werden verfolgt!"

/Verfolgt/

Nun war es an Lee sie überrascht anzusehen. Wie kam seine Kameradin auf so einen Gedanken?

Dann jedoch viel sein Blick auf eine Person, die sich ihnen von hinten näherte. Ein gequältes Lächeln schlich sich über Lee's Gesicht als er Tenten auf die

Schulter tippte. "Das ist dein Verfolger?"

Tenten verspannte sich, wandte daraufhin aber doch mit allem Mut, den sie aufbringen konnte, um, und sah ihrem »Verfolger« ins Gesicht.

Auf die beiden zugeschleppt, kam eine alte buckelige Frau mit Krückstock. Lee kannte die Dame. Sie war die Mutter des Waffenhändlers in der Nähe des Ichiraku-Ramen.

Der Ausdruck in Tenten's Gesicht in diesem Moment war unbezahlbar. Besonders als die alte Dame ihre Hand hob und dem verwirrten Mädchen lächelnd

zuwinkte, ehe sie in eine der Seitenstraßen einbog. Betretenes Schweigen auf Seiten Tenten's und ein verzweifelter Versuch Lee's sein Lachen zu unterdrücken folgte.

"... Lee?"

"Ehm... ja?"

"DAS IST GANZ UND GAR NICHT WITZIG!" schoss es plötzlich aus Tenten heraus, die ihren Kameraden an den Schultern packte und ihn schüttelte, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte.

Jedoch half alles nichts. Lee brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, das ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb, und versuchte sich, so gut es eben ging wenn man am Kragen gepackt wird, vor Tenten's Schlägen wegzuducken, während von oberhalb eines der Gebäuden zwei kühle Augen dem Geschehen folgten...

* * *

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Lee!" verabschiedete sich Tenten schließlich - und nach einiger Kabbelei - als sie endlich bei ihrem Zuhause angelangten, und winkte ihrem Kameraden zu. Lee lächelte und verbeugte sich höflich vor Tenten. "Ja, bis morgen Tenten!" meinte er und wandte sich schließlich zum Gehen, als die Angesprochene im Inneren des Hauses verschwand.

Seine eigene Wohnung war nur wenige Minuten von Tenten's entfernt. Normalerweise wäre er gerne noch zu seinem alten Trainingsplatz gegangen und hätte seine überschüssige Kraft dort abtrainiert. Doch das Theaterstück hatte lange gedauert und die Sonne war bereits dabei unterzugehen.

So kam es, dass er wenige Minuten später vor seiner Haustüre stand und in seiner Hüfttasche nach seinem Schlüssel suchte.

Kein Schlüssel.

/Vielleicht in der Beintasche/

Doch auch hier war das ersehnte Objekt nicht auffindbar. Offensichtlich hatte er den Schlüssel - wie schon so oft - in seiner Eile liegenlassen.

"Macht nichts." meinte Lee lächelnd und entschloss sich, seinen gewohnten Weg zu gehen. So zögerte er nicht lange und sprang auf das Dach des Nebengebäudes und von dort aus auf den schmalen Absatz vor seinem Fenster. Dabei jedoch bemerkte er, dass sein jenes offen stand. Als er das Haus verlassen hatte, hatte er das Fenster nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Nun jedoch stand es sperrangelweit offen.

/Was zum.../

Langsam und sich skeptisch umsehend stieg Lee durch das offene Fenster in das Innere seiner Wohnung.

Gerade als er den zweiten Fuß auf den Boden setzte, bemerkte er, wie etwas unter seinem Bett verschwand. Langsam näherte er sich seinem Bett. Schließlich sank er langsam auf die Knie und warf einen Blick unter seinen Schlafplatz.

Erst konnte er nichts ausmachen. Doch gerade, als er wieder aufstehen wollte, schoss etwas laut quiekend unter dem Bett hervor, mitten in Lee's Gesicht und riss den überraschten Jungen um, so dass dieser unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

"Sa-... Sakura-chan!"

**-¦- Ende Kapitel 2 -¦-**

* * *

A. N.: Kojiu anpiek Ich denke, du bist die Einzige, die weiß, was mit dem letzten Abschnitt gemeint ist XD 

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen Ich werde versuchen, das nächste Kapitel etwas schneller auf die Beine zu bekommen.

Danke für's Lesen!

Lucrecia


	4. Begegnungen

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, silliness, sap, OOC (?), dark

**Pairing:** Lee × Hi-mi-tsu

In diesem Kapitel außerdem:

Lee × Sakura/Ino XD

**Disclaimer:** Nope /immer/ noch nicht meins XD

* * *

•×•

_Desert Rose_

_Why do you live alone_

_If you are sad_

_I'll make you leave this life_

_Are you white, blue or bloody red_

_All I can see is drowning in cold grey sand_

_I'm making a wall inside my heart_

_I don't wanna let my emotions get out_

_It scares me to look at the world_

_Don't want to find myself lost in your eyes_

_I tried to drown my past in grey_

_I never wanna feel more pain_

_Ran away from you without saying any words_

_What I don't wanna lose is love_

_Turning away from the wall_

_Nothing I can see_

_The scream deep inside_

_reflecting another person in my heart_

_He calls me from within_

_"All existence you see before you_

_must be wiped out:_

_Dream, Reality, Memories,_

_and Yourself"_

_(X-Japan - Art of Life)_

¯•×•¯

* * *

**-¦- Kapitel 3 -¦-**

**Begegnungen**

"Sa-...Sakura-chan!"

Lee, der sich die gestoßene Nase rieb, war mehr als überrascht über seinen plötzlichen Besuch aber ebenso erfreut.

"Wo warst du denn so lange? Ich hab dich vermisst!" meinte er freudig und nahm Sakura-chan hoch in seine Arme, drückte sie an sich. Die etwas überrumpelte Dame gab ein leises Quieken von sich und kratzte mit ihren Krallen über Lee's Brust, der sie daraufhin zusammenzuckend leicht von sich weg schob.

"Entschuldige," meinte er verlegen lächelnd und streichelte dem nun ziemlich zerzausten Eichhörnchen über den Kopf "ich hab dich erschreckt. Du hast sicher Hunger oder? Ich hab mich wirklich schon gewundert, wo du steckst. Das waren jetzt... knapp fünf Tage seit du plötzlich weg warst."

Sakura-chan wiederum sah Lee nur fragend durch ihre großen, schwarzen Knopfaugen an und neigte in einer Geste von Neugier das Gesichtchen zur Seite.

Nachdem Lee dem verängstigten Tier damals beim Chuunin-Examen das Leben gerettet hatte, fand er es wenige Tage später vor seiner Haustüre sitzen. Das Eichhörnchen war ihm offenbar derart dankbar gewesen, dass es ihm nicht mehr von der Seite weichen wollte. Lee hatte zwar mehrmals versucht, das Geschöpf davon zu überzeugen, wieder in den Wald zurückzukehren, aber ohne Erfolg. Es folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt bis Lee sich letztendlich dazu entschieden hatte, das Eichhörnchen zu behalten. Er war sich zwar nicht 100prozentig sicher, dass es sich bei dem Tier um ein Weibchen handelte, dennoch gab er ihm den Namen 'Sakura-chan' und ließ es fortan wie ein Haustier bei sich wohnen.

"Du bekommst jetzt erstmal etwas zu essen." verkündete Lee freudig und nahm das possierliche Tierchen auf den Arm um es in die Küche zu tragen.

Wenig später saß Sakura-chan auf dem Küchentisch vor einem Berg verschiedenster Nüsse die sie mit großen Augen ansah. Fast schien es so, als würde sie überlegen, wo sie all diese Nüsse verstauen sollte, denn fressen konnte sie diese Menge kaum.

Lee währenddessen saß dem Eichhörnchen gegenüber auf einem Stuhl, das Gesichtauf seinen Händen aufgestützt, während er mit den Ellenbögen auf dem Tisch lehnte. Sein Blick war bereits vor einiger Zeit aus dem Fenster herausgewandert, wo er den Mond betrachtete, der inzwischen hoch am Himmel stand. Der Mond über Konoha war immer besonders schön. Das hatte Lee schon vor einiger Zeit festgestellt. Er war auf all seinen Missionen viel herumgekommen und auch das Übernachten unter freiem Himmel blieb da nicht aus.

Oft war er noch lange wach gelegen, während sein Team schon bereits schlief, und betrachtete den ruhigen Nachthimmel. Das war ihm allerdings nur dann möglich gewesen, wenn sie nicht gerade in einem Wald nächtigten. Lee fand es mehr als schade, wenn die dicken Äste und das dichte Laub der Bäume die Sicht auf den Himmel versperrten.

Der Genin seufzte als er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar fuhr und legte die Stirn in Falten, ehe er sich wieder dem Eichhörnchen zuwandte, welches sich inzwischen über den Berg von Nüssen hergemacht hatte. Er strich Sakura-chan kurz über den Kopf, als er aufstand und sich zur Türe begab. "Ich werde noch schnell duschen gehen, Sakura-chan," meinte er lächelnd. "Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Mit diesen Worten war Lee verschwunden und begab sich in das Badezimmer. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich ab, ehe er sich auf den Rand der Badewanne setzte. Es war eine merkwürdige Angewohnheit, dass er absperrte, wenn man bedachte, dass er alleine lebte. Er kannte seine Eltern nicht. Lee war, wie viele andere in seinem Dorf, ein Waisenkind. Seine Eltern waren wohl auf einer Mission um das Leben gekommen. Seit Lee alt genug war, um gut genug für sich selbst zu sorgen, bewohnte er diese kleine Wohnung im Zentrum Konoha's.

Lee liebte es, sich beim Training zu verausgaben. Er brauchte das Gefühl, seinen Körper zu fühlen. Er lebte davon, sich am Rande der vollkommenen Erschöpfung zu bewegen. Der einzige Nachteil waren die Bandagen an seinen Armen. Jedes mal, wenn er duschen oder baden wollte, hatte er sie mühevoll abzuwickeln und sie anschließend wieder anzulegen.

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, daher begann Lee, sich ausseinen Verbänden zu schälen und diese säuberlich aufgerollt auf dem Badschränkchen abzulegen, welches sich direkt neben der Badewanne befand. Auch sein grüner Jump-Suit gesellte sich recht bald zu seinen Beinstulpen, Sandalen und dem Rest, den er achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Die Gewichte hatte er bereits abgelegt, als er seine Wohnung betreten hatte. Zwar war Lee sehr pflichtbewusst wenn es um sein Training ging, dennoch war er nicht so dumm, dieses übermäßige Gewicht auch zu Hause mit sich herumzuschleppen.

Nachdem Lee sich noch einige Male mit seinem Kamm durch das Haar gefahren hatte, stieg er schließlich in die Dusche und drehte den Regler auf. Jedoch musste er schnell feststellen, dass kein Tropfen Wasser aus dem Duschkopf entwich.

/Was soll denn das/ dachte Lee und drehte auch den zweiten Regler auf, jedoch mit demselben Ergebnis.

Noch einmal dasselbe Spielchen.

Aufdrehen.

Abdrehen.

Aufdrehen.

Abdrehen.

Es half nichts. Das Wasser blieb aus.

"Das ist ganz und gar nicht lustig!" schimpfte Lee gegen die Duschkabine und Sakura-chan, die noch immer auf dem Küchentisch saß, hob aufgeschreckt die Ohren an, nachdem wenige Momente später ein lautes Fluchen aus dem Badezimmer zu hören war.

Lee hatte inzwischen einen der Regler der Dusche in der Hand, welcher sich aus seiner Fassung gelöst hatte. Das bedeutete nur eines.

"Also heute kein Duschen heute..."

* * *

Schließlich hatte Lee die Dusche Dusche sein lassen und seine Badesachen zusammengepackt. Wenn er schon nicht duschen durfte, konnte er doch wenigstens ein Bad im Onsen nehmen! Immerhin lag sein letzter Besuch schon einige Zeit zurück.

Nachdem der Genin alles gepackt hatte, begab er sich noch einmal in die Küche und gab seinem Haustier Bescheid. "Und mach mir keinen Unsinn!" warnte er das Eichhörnchen mit einem seinen scheltenden Tonfall betrügenden Lächeln, ehe er sich außer Haus begab.

Es war nun bereits recht dunkel draußen geworden. Die Sonne war schon längst hinter den Bergen verschwunden. Lediglich der Mond erhellte das Land ein wenig. Die Straßen wurden nun durch Laternen erleuchtet. Konoha wirkte nachts immer sehr friedlich, das war einer der Gründe, warum Lee seine Heimat so liebte. Er war hier aufgewachsen und Konoha war es, an dem sein Herz hing.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lee schließlich den Onsen erreichte. Das Eingangsgebäude war etwas spärlicher beleuchtet als der Weg, der hierhin führte. Der Leiter dieser Einrichtung hatte darauf bestanden, da er wusste, dass auch gegen Abend viele Gäste in seinen Onsen kommen würden, und durch das spärliche Licht die Glühwürmchen, die jeden Abend auf der kleinen Grünfläche in der Nähe des Gebäudes, auf der sich auch einige Kirschbäume befanden, alles besser zur Geltung kommen ließen.

Auch Lee blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen und beobachtete die Glühwürmchen, ehe er das Eingangstor zum Onsen durchschritt.

Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit dem Besitzer begab sich Lee in die Umkleiden, in denen er seine Sachen ablegte und sich daraufhin, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bewaffnet, auf den Weg zu der Quelle machte. Er war erleichtert, dass er die Bandagen nach dem Malheur im Badezimmer nicht wieder angelegt hatte.

Der Onsen selbst war ebenso spärlich beleuchtet, wie die Außenanlage. Das Ganze gab der Atmosphäre einen verträumten Touch, was vom Besitzer des Onsen's sicher auch beabsichtigt war. Auch über der nebeligen Quelle tanzten vereinzelt Glühwürmchen, die sich auf der klaren Oberfläche des Wassers spiegelten. Ansonsten war der Onsen heute nur dürftig besucht. Besser gesagt, das Männerbad war menschenleer. Lediglich auf der Frauenseite waren Stimmen zu hören.

Lee allerdings war froh darüber, dass er das Bad heute anscheinend komplett für sich selbst beanspruchen konnte.

Fröhlich vor sich hinsummend machte er den ersten Schritt in die heiße Quelle, watete einige Meter und lehnte sich anschließend an einen der großen Felsen, die die Quelle umringten. Lee schloss die Augen und entspannte sich, während er seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen den Stein lehnte. Er lauschte dem leisen Plätschern des Wassers, dem Zirpen der Grillen auf der Grünanlage und...

"Aaaaaaahahaha! Ino-chan! Nicht da, das kitzelt!"

Lee fuhr in sich zusammen. /Sa-Sakura-san! Sie ist auch hier/

"Nun stell dich nicht so an, Sakura! Ich nehme dir schon nichts weg!" kicherte Ino im Gegenzug als Lee's Angebetete sich energisch zu wehren schien.

Lee's Wangen glühten als ihm ungewollte Vorstellungen vor das innere Auge traten, während er dem Treiben auf der anderen Seite der Holzwand lauschte.Doch gerade, als es dort wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden schien, bemerkte Lee, dass er nicht mehr der einzige in dem Männerbad war. Er sah, dass das Wasser hinter einem der größeren Felsen sanfte Wellen schlug, die sich nach und nach an der Oberfläche verloren, während die Glühwürmchen sich aufgescheucht hastig von dieser Stelle wegbewegten.

Schließlich gab sich auch der zweite Besucher des Onsen's zu erkennen und Lee war mehr als überrascht, als ihm klar wurde, wer derjenige war.

Ein junger Mann, etwa in seinem Alter, schritt hinter dem Felsen hervor. Er war schlank (schlanker als Lee es von ihm erwartet hätte) und das Mondlicht glitzerte in seinen jadefarbenen Augen, mit denen er das Spiel der Glühwürmchen verfolgte, sowie den feuchten granatroten Haaren und gab dessen blasser Haut einen fast überirdischen Schimmer.

"Sabakuno... Gaara..." murmelte Lee.

Lee wusste, dass dieser ihn längst bemerkt hatte - immerhin war er ein Ninja -, auch, wenn er sich dies auf keine Weise anmerken ließ. Vielleicht versuchte er, Lee's Präsenz auch einfach nur zu ignorieren um in aller Ruhe sein Bad zu nehmen.

Lee fühlte sich unwohl. Und das lag nicht daran, dass Gaara ihn damals fast umgebracht hatte. Nein, diese Geschichte hatte er längst vergeben und vergessen. Es gab noch einen anderen Grund, der den Genin verunsicherte. Und die Ursache hierfür lag erst wenige Stunden zurück.

Lee hatte Tenten zwar bei ihrem Versuch, das Ai no Jutsu durchzuführen, unterbrochen, aber noch immer hatte er keine Bestätigung, dass diese Technik tatsächlich fehlgeschlagen war.

/Deshalb sollte man die Finger von verbotenen Techniken lassen.../ dachte er während er Gaara noch immer beobachtete.

Auch wenn es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war, war Lee mehr als überrascht, als Gaara schließlich doch sein Gesicht den Glühwürmchen abwandte und direkt in Lee's Richtung blickte. Eine lange Zeit geschah nichts weiter. Lee sah Gaara an und dieser blickte zurück.

Der schwarzhaarige Genin konnte den anderen nicht lesen. Das war schon immer ein Problem gewesen. In Gaara's Gesicht zeichnete sich keinerlei Emotion ab und Lee fragte sich, was dieser wohl dachte. Schließlich wandte Lee das Gesicht ab, seine Wangen glühten. Er wusste nicht, ob dies auf das heiße Wasser zurückzuführen war, oder weil ihm bewusst wurde, wie sehr er gestarrt hatte.

Der Rothaarige entgegen ließ sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen. Schließlich hatte er selten die Gelegenheit, einen Onsen zu besuchen. In Sunagakure gab es keine heißen Quellen. Wasser war rar und deshalb unheimlich kostbar. Vielleicht schien Gaara gerade deshalb so fasziniert zu sein, dass er Lee vollkommen ignorierte.

Andererseits nahm Lee das als Zeichen, dass das Ai no Jutsu wohl doch seine Wirkung verfehlt hatte. Das konnte ihn schließlich doch etwas beruhigen.

Trotzdem konnte Lee nicht anders, als immer wieder zu Gaara hinüberzustarren. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick. Sabakuno Gaara, der doch sonst als so blutrünstig und grausam bekannt war, stand friedlich inmitten einer heißen Quelle, von deren Nebelschwaden eingehüllt und von Glühwürmchen umringt.

/Ein fast unwirkliches Bild.../ stellte Lee fest und war gerade dabei, erneut das Gesicht abzuwenden, als sein Blick über Gaara's Brust streifte.

Zuerst glaubte er, er hätte es sich nur eingebildet, aber ein zweiter Blick überzeugte ihm vom Gegenteil.

Gaara, der inzwischen mit seinen Händen Wasser über seinen Kopf schöpfte und sich daraufhin die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischte, trug mitten auf seiner Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen, zwei sich am unteren Ende kreuzende Narben von jeweils der Länge einer Handspanne. Hieß es nicht, dass es so gut wie unmöglich war, Gaara zu verletzen? Sein ganzer Körper schien makellos, unberührt und unverletzt und dann zwei Narben von diesem Ausmaß auf seiner Brust? Lee fragte sich, wie es wohl dazu gekommen sein mochte, als Gaara offenbar bemerkte, worüber der Schwarzhaarige sich Gedanken machte, denn er wandte sich nun komplett Lee zu.

"Was ist?" fragte er mit gefühlskaltem Tonfall, der dem anderen sogar inmitten der heißen Quelle einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

"Ah... eh... ni-nichts..." stammelte Lee und wusste nicht recht, wie er sich herausreden sollte, "was soll denn sein?"

"Du starrst mich an."

Der Schwarzhaarige errötete. Anscheinend war es wohl doch zu offensichtlich gewesen. Andererseits verstand er selbst nicht, warum er seinen Blick nicht von ihm hatte lösen können. Sein eigener Körper war übersäht von Narben. Nichts Ungewöhnliches für einen Shinobi. Natürlich, zwei so auffällige Wunden auf einem sonst makellosen Körper waren schwer zu ignorieren aber war das auch wirklich der einzige Grund?

"Go-gomen nasai, Gaara-kun..." entschuldigte sich Lee, "Es war keine Absicht, kommt nicht wieder vor. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, woher..."

"Du verrätst es jemanden und du bist tot."

Der Genin blinzelte überrascht und sah den Suna-Nin fassungslos an.

Offensichtlich hatte er etwas an Gaara gesehen, das für niemandes Augen bestimmt war. Etwas, das Gaara vor der Welt verbergen wollte.

Lee hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es der Rothaarige geschafft hatte, als Bewohner der Wüste trotz Allem derart blasse Haut zu behalten. Andererseits war es kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass er stets mit einer langärmligen 'Uniform' herumgelaufen war.

Oder es lag einfach nur an der Rüstung aus Sand.

"Das... das werde ich nicht." Antwortete Lee schließlich fast kleinlaut, nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte. "Ich verspreche es."

"...gut." gab Gaara von sich, bevor er sich schließlich umdrehte, auf den von Felsen umringten Rand des Onsen's zuging, herauskrabbelte und sich schließlich zurück in das Hauptgebäude begab und einen mehr als überrumpelten Lee zurückließ.

* * *

Lee konnte nicht schlafen diese Nacht. Auch er hatte sich, kurz nachdem Gaara gegangen war, auf den Heimweg gemacht.

Sein Blick klebte an der Zimmerdecke, während er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkend auf dem Bett lag.

Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zurück in den Onsen. Immer wieder hatte er das Bild Gaara's vor Augen, wie er umringt von Glühwürmchen inmitten der heißen Quelle stand und die schmerzhaft aussehende Narbe. Er fragte sich, wer wohl in der Lage gewesen sein könnte, trotz dessen Sandes den Suna-Nin auf so eine Weise zu verletzen, um auf seinem Körper ein derartiges Wundmal zu hinterlassen. Zwar hatte auch er ihn einst verletzt aber nicht annähernd auf eine Art, dass auch nur ein winziges Überbleibsel noch daran erinnern würde.

Der Genin lag noch lange wach, ehe er nach Stunden in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

"... was ist Liebe?"

Lee blickte auf.

"Was ist Liebe?"

Um ihn herum war es dunkel. Es fühlte sich an, als stünde er mitten im Nichts.

Er sah nichts. Es war alles schwarz.

Es roch nach nichts.

Es fühlte sich nach nichts an.

Und er hörte nichts.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Doch im nächsten Moment fand er sich einer Person gegenüber, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

"Liebe ist... schmerzhaft..." ertönte erneut die Stimme von vorhin und Lee wusste, dass sie der Person vor ihm gehörte. Sie schien näher zu kommen auch wenn keiner der beiden sich bewegte.

Gerade als Lee noch zwei Armlängen von seinem Gegenüber entfernt war und die Hand ausstreckte, um sie zu berühren, wandte sich die Person um und er erkannte, dass es sich dabei um keinen Geringeren als Gaara handelte, den er zuvor bei der Quelle getroffen hatte. Auf seiner Brust klaffte eine lange blutende Wunde und Lee erstarrte.

"Gaara-kun... du... was hast d-...!" brach es aus ihm heraus, ehe sein Blick auf die leeren Augen Gaara's fiel, aus denen dieser Blut zu weinen schien.

"Liebe ist... eine Lüge..." sagte er mit einer Stimme, die emotionsloser nicht hätte sein können, als Gaara eine blutüberströmte Hand nach Lee ausstreckte.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lee schoss praktisch aus seinem Bett in die Höhe, riss dabei Sakura-chan, die neben ihm auf dem Kissen geschlafen hatte mit, so dass diese unsanft auf den Boden landete.

Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und Lee hörte sein eigenes Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

"Oh mein Gott..." keuchte er, die Hand auf seine Brust gepresst, "... oh mein Gott..."

**-¦- Kapitel 3 -¦- ENDE -¦-**

* * *

AN.: Dieses Kapitel war anfangs wohl ziemlich kitschig und gegen Ende düsterer Oo Aber ich bin ganz zufrieden damit, wie es geworden ist. Das nächste Kapitel werde ich wohl etwas mehr aus Gaara's Sicht schreiben. Ich hoffe, ich kann schnell wieder updaten! Und danke an alle, die diese Geschichte hier verfolgen! 

Lucrecia


End file.
